


Ink Demonth 2020: Ring

by Parrot_Assbutt



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Abstract, CAUSE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Poetry, Rebirth, The Big Picture, in case the allegory/symbolism isnt clear Henry is the Sun, its mainly abt jo but it encompasses all 4 parts of the Big Picture so far, ring of fire/volcano imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/pseuds/Parrot_Assbutt
Summary: Love is a burning thingand it makes a fiery ringbut now the Sun and Desirebring life to this ring of fireGo read The Big Picture. Go. Do it. Gogogogogogogogo (pokes you for ten thousand years)
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Ink Demonth 2020: Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Control_Room](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/gifts).



There stood a man and his name was Desire and his nightmare, it bled ink, oil, and fire

And the world, in it’s hate, chewed him alive, and spat him out by the riverside

And he gave in and dived, but it backfired, and the machine swallowed what was Desire

But Desire was for Life and for Love of the world, and the sun went dark as the world fell apart.

There rose a man and he was the Sun, and he unchained Desire, and breathed life back into the world’s heart

Restart.

There was a dark rider on a horse, and his name was Devotion, and he and the Sun put the world back in motion.

And the world was swept in a tide of death. And he, gave the Sun one last breath, and kissed him softly into that final good night.

Death still lived, and tore Devotion apart, pried open and took a bite from his still-beating heart

But Devotion lived on in the endless night, and he took one more stand, and Death fell by mercy and life’s hand.

Restart.

There was a man and his name was Deliverance, and he saved his comrades deep in the sea

But then the Sun set and left the world in darkness, and without the day the tides of death rose again.

And Deliverance made a bridge from the blood of his wounds, across lifetimes, beyond death, to call the sun’s name.

And he gave the Sun a second chance

And the Sun lived and breathed and rose again

Restart.

There is a man and his name is Desperation, and his agony and torment are amalgamations

Of all that was, and all there is now

Is the ring of his lifetimes burned in his mind like fire

A three way destruction junction

Rising and falling sinking and swimming burning and freezing

And his body is maar-ed, see all the scars like ribbons and lace on his limbs and his face

Eruptions, corruptions, hardened like pumice

But watch

As pumice scrapes away the dead

And from the ash blooms new life in it’s stead

And the maar fills and becomes a lake

And spry, it thrives, like the spring comes to life

And life begins anew again.

And the ring of life, though Bendy and twisted, goes on

Around and around Desire and the Sun

Around their fingers in their union

And their children and the world drink the water of the well of their love

Their Love of Life


End file.
